


We Who Are About to Die

by Xharifyra



Series: Valhalla Awaits [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Mini-Fic, hux personally delivers a huge "fuck you" to the resistance, mild violence, snoke approves, thank god that didn't happen, this almost inspired me to write an undertale crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xharifyra/pseuds/Xharifyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's final moments aboard the badly damaged Finalizer are spent ensuring that the ship lives up to its name.</p><p>His final thoughts, however, are elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Who Are About to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Grimacing, Hux limps towards the main controls, trying to ignore the thought of the shrapnel in his leg twisting through sinew and meat to grind against bone - what does it matter though, with the Finalizer breaking apart around him? All hope is lost and yet-

 _If I can't have the galaxy, then the afterlife will do_.

A small explosion nearby almost floors him, but he's at the controls finally, the screen cracked but still functional. With one hand, he grips the terminal to steady himself, ignoring the smeared blood and incessant pulses of pain that parallel the Finalizer's own alarms. The fingers of his other hand skitter and shake over the keys to override the safety features, divert auxiliary power, back-up power _any power because there's not much time, not much time_ -

Calm. He will remain calm. He will face his death with the dignity and grace that befits the General of the First Order. He will stare death down, secure in the knowledge that his sacrifice - _my life, my crew, my ship_ \- will echo throughout history; secure in the knowledge that this is the end of the Resistance, but **not** of the First Order.

Punching in his personal command codes, he manually enters co-ordinates and primes the hyperdrive. Colliding with the Resistance flagship at lightspeed will create an explosion of such magnitude that the resultant blast wave alone will decimate the rest of the Resistance fleet.

"I'll wait for you in death, Ren." Murmuring to himself, he smiles slightly before it's broken by pain, then gone entirely. He lingers a moment more before keying in confirmations and looking up to watch the stars blur one final time. In that moment, Hux thinks of the knight - _my knight_ \- safely ensconced in Snoke's citadel to see out his training.

 _See you in hell_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hux's Hat](http://hux-s-hat.tumblr.com/), because their [sweet-ass tags](http://hux-s-hat.tumblr.com/post/139926764828/glorious-death-would-be-acceptable-too-imagine/) made this happen.
> 
> Cleaned up and edited from [my original post](http://sweet-refractor.tumblr.com/post/139934206235/valhalla-awaits) on Tumblr.


End file.
